bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyogi Shinzou
Kyogi Shinzou (心臓虚偽 Shinzou Kyogi, lit: Untrue Heart) is the current 3rd Seat of the 8th Division, and noticeably one of it's upper-tier members, in terms of both position and power. He is noted by many of his friends to be a cunning individual, and along with his zanpakuto ability, he is a dangerous foe to battle. He is commonly seen partnering with Kiba Ikazuchi, the two individuals being friendly rivals and excellent partners, even against captains, they are said to be a force to be reckoned with. He is known through Soul Society as the One-Eyed Snake (独眼蛇 Dokugan Hebi), and his tag-team with Kiba are known as the Kings of Beasts (獣類の公達 Jūrui no Kindachi). Appearance Kyogi bears the appearance of a young teenage man who has a lean build, although not quite toned, he does have some muscular definition. He is known to have some feminine features, that he is sometimes ridiculed of, although not constantly. Kyogi's eyes are a light-brown shade, almost beige when looked from far away. Kyogi's hair is long, and blond, kept in a half-ponytail, parted to his right, he is seen wearing an unnamed machine over his right eye, functioning as an artificial-eye, however, it isn't permanent, and is able to be taken off if he wishes. Kyogi's attire is similar to Kiba's variant of the shinigami uniform. Having a long black cloak, with red-cloud patterns and lining, it has a high-collar, and the sleeves are bell sleeves, covering even his hands. Under this, he normally wears a black, short-sleeved kosode, a white obi-sash and black hakama. His standard footwear are tabi with sandals. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Though not to the extent of his partner, Kyogi has shown notable levels of spiritual power which can last him through a tough battle. Most notably, his excellent control over his spiritual energy, in correspondence with his own Kidō skills, have allowed him to restrict his use of energy to a minimum, giving him the necessary motivation to gain an enhanced level of skill with restricted conditions of his own. His spiritual energy is emitted as a illustrious lavender aura with a liquid-like property to it. Kidō Expert: A savant of the arts of magic, Kyogi has displayed prowess far above that of his position with his skill in Kidō. Combined with the general cunning that he displays in every battlefield, Kyogi's Kidō is a notch above the rest. Swiftly he is capable of calling upon his spiritual energy, manipulating it into a tangible form before expelling it in a variety of manners. His skills are such that he utilizes this form of combat as his most prevalent form, utilizing several unorthodox and low-level spells in conjunction with another for effects that one wouldn't normally associate with such spells. Though not at a level of a master, Kyogi has also displayed the ability to remove any semblance of an incantation in his Kidō, albeit at power levels far decreased than that of the original spell. He is normally associated with a flowing current when utilizing Kidō, he has no set style in the manner which he utilizes such spiritual arts, merely flowing according to the rhythm of the battle. Supplementing his sheer skill is his knowledge of spiritual energy, which further exemplifies the ease in which he is capable of utilizing spells in battle, restricting even the mighty with unique manners of binding and annihilating even the largest structures with clever forms of destruction. The extent of his skills in Kidō are attributed to the fact that he is capable of utilizing all spells in both Hadō and Bakudō to numbers 79 before he is unable to utilize any further. Furthermore, he has been noticed to be able to create spiritual barriers reminiscent to Kidō with strict ease, only needing a brief moment to gather the energy before it has been solidified. Swordsmanship Specialist: Hakuda Specialist: Shunpo Specialist: Keen Intellect: Zanpakuto Kidōgarō (詭道我牢 Deceive Teachings, Selfish Prison) is the name of Kyogi's zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi with a much thicker blade than most, in accordance to width, as such, it isn't able to truly cut an opponent, but can cause great blunt force trauma. However, in accordance with Kidōgarō's name, this is actually a deception, and the large blade is actually the overlapping of two wakizashi together, thus bringing the confusion that it is a single blade. The hilt of the zanpakuto is a darker blue colour, being almost a dark grey in colouration, and the guard being the same colour, as well as having a rectangular shape. Shikai: When releasing, Kyogi chants the command, Reveal One's True Colours (地が出る Jigaderu), and once this command is spoken, Kyogi collides Kidōgarō's twin blades together in an X formation. Suddenly the spiritual energy inside these blades "overflow" and, previously solid, transform into a liquid form that is of a black colour. The hilts of Kidōgarō however, remain intact. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Kyogi gains the ability to manipulate the liquid formed through Kidōgarō in any manner he wishes. Instructing them through the usage of his hilts, and by manipulating the reishi inside of them, Kidōgarō gains an ability, similar to a water-type zanpakuto, shown through his usage of the liquid created. However, the most deadliest aspect of this ability, is not the manipulation of this liquid, but the liquid itself. The liquid is formed from a deadly poison, similar to the one excreted in Bankai. This liquid, as a result of both it's properties, and it essentially being a partial manifestation of Kidōgarō himself, is able to move on it's own will to protect Kyogi from harm, by absorbing a portion of Kyogi, it is able to also completely manifest in the real world, if only for a few moments. The poison in this liquid is very powerful, and if the antidote isn't given within 3 minutes, the enemy is guaranteed to die. This liquid can also conduct electricity, much like water, making Kiba's Zanpakuto far more powerful. *'Niseru' (似せる Copy) one of Kyogi's signature techniques. By adding his own spiritual power, voluntarily, into the liquid, then, by manipulating it, he is able to create a perfect replica of himself. Kyogi's skill in the technique is enough to perform it instantaneously, and coupled with his skillful speed, most are unable to comprehend when the duplicate is placed. This duplicate is able to talk and be of Kyogi's exact liking. Then, when the opponent attacks the duplicate, the liquid disperses, and through Kyogi's manipulation, can enter the enemies body, thus causing the enemy to be severely weakened, and due to the effect of this poison, if the antidote isn't taken quickly enough, the opponent can easily die. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:8th Division